Joopa Base
Joopa Base was the name of a repurposed All Terrain Assault Transport (AT-AT) being used on the Rebel operation of Seelos.Joopa Base in the Databank Description The AT-AT was manufactured primarily by Kuat Drive Yards,Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles but the Empire did a few designs of their own in the Department of Military Research and the Robotics Construction Facility on Ice Station Beta. The AT-AT possessed a complement of five speeder bikes. It also possessed either two MS-1 fire-linked heavy laser cannons or two Mk 2e/W heavy laser cannons. It did possess two FF-4 medium blaster cannons. The walker also had four durasteel footpads. Once the Rebellion's clone troopers captured the AT-AT, they took it and modified it, adding a landing platform to the top of the walker and a crane on the back. They also painted red under the windshield. History The AT-AT was commissioned by the Empire, using it in it's armory and utilizing it's power during the Galactic Civil War. In 4 BBY, the walker was deployed to Seelos, along with two other walkers under the command of ISB Agent Alexsandr Kallus. They were sent to capture or kill the Rebels reported by Commander Wolffe. Wolffe was rebuked by Captain Rex once they discovered what he did, despite his good intentions. Wolffe apologized to the Rebels and assisted them in escaping. The AT-AT followed the group in their Modified AT-TE through a sand storm, which the Rebels used as tactical cover. While in the storm, the AT-TE fired a single shot, taking out one of the AT-TEs. The two remaining AT-ATs fired at the AT-TE missing their mark. After they cleared the storm, the Rebels in the Phantom fled the area, leaving the clones to cover them. The clones rushed the lead AT-AT head-on, while the remaining one fired at the AT-TE. Suddenly, the Phantom flew back and distracted the lead AT-AT. Garazeb Orrelios, Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus jumped out of the Phantom and landed on the remaining AT-AT. They killed the crew and destroyed the lead AT-AT, leaving Kallus and two AT-AT drivers to retreat. The Phantom left soon after, with Rex aboard it, alongside the Rebels. Wolffe and Gregor began living inside the AT-AT, scrapping the AT-TE, which had been damaged beyond repair in the fight, and placing its parts all aboard the AT-AT.Rebels Recon: Inside "Wings of the Master" Some point after the battle, the Rebellion sent a unit to retrieve valuable intelligence from the AT-AT. The unit consisted of a former trooper of Wolffe's battalion, named Wildfire.Tyrants of Lothal By 1 BBY, the AT-AT was named Joopa Base, after the creatures they used to hunt. Several high ranking members of the Rebel Alliance landed on the landing pad atop the walker. General Hera Syndulla, Rex, and the-now Rebelling Kallus met with Wolffe, Gregor, former bounty hunter Kestu Onyo and pirates Hondo Onahka and Melch about freeing Lothal from Imperial reign. Once they all departed in the Ghost, Joopa Base was, presumably, temporarily abandoned. Crew Empire * 1 Pilot * 1 Gunner/Co-Pilot * 1 Commander * 2 Deck Officers Rebellion * Commander Wolffe - Pilot * Captain Rex - Inhabitant * Gregor - Co-pilot * Ketsu Onyo - Engineer Appearances * * Tyrants of Lothal * Timeline References Category:Vehicles